Fight For Your Life
by wizkhalifaluva87
Summary: When Slade kidnaps Robin and Raven, they must rely on each other to stay alive. Falling in love in the process could cost them their lives.
1. Departing Fast

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy changed into a rhino and plowed Cinderblock over as Robin came down on him with his Batarod, smacking and hitting Cinderblock with righteous fury. Cinderblock's hand reached up and grabbed Robin, leaving him trapped. Cinderblock threw him as hard as he could. Just as Robin was about to slam into a building, Raven's black aura surrounded him and brought him to a stop.

"Thanks, Raven!" Robin exclaimed.

"Don't thank me yet," replied Raven as she pointed above him. Cinderblock's foot was about three feet above Robin's head. As he braced himself, Cyborg blasted the giant foot with his sonic cannon.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled.

From behind the Titans, Beast Boy ran up to Cinderblock and changed into a spider. He crawled up Cinderblock's stomach, quickly finding that he was ticklish. The Titans used this distraction as a good oppurtunity to strike. Starfire shot a laser beam at Cinderblock, making sure she didn't hit Beast Boy. As the rock monster fell on his back, Raven used her powers to pull the gutters from several nearby buildings and wrap them around Cinderblock. The great monster sighed in defeat.

"We have achieved the victory! Let us celebrate by ingesting a pizza!" exclaimed gleeful Starfire.

"I'll pass," Raven said unenthusiastically.

"Aww, come on! Ya know ya want some." Cyborg said with drool coming out of the sides of his mouth.

"No. I don't. I'll see you guys later." Raven teleported back to the tower with a flash.

"I'm not going, either," said Robin. "Raven seem kind of, well, down. Down-er than usual. I'm going to see what's going on."

"Okay, dude. But you have no clue what you're missing." Beast Boy said in his know-it-all tone of voice.

And with that, Robin headed back to the tower.


	2. I Won't Let Him

Chapters 1&2 are up! Still trying to figure out where to go with this.

RobinxRaven. I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Robin walked down the halls of Titans Tower towards Raven's room.

"I wonder why she fled to her room so fast? There has to be something on her mind," Robin said to himself.

He reached her door, wondering if she would even open it. He knocked twice and waited.

"Who is it?" She yelled, her voice shaking.

"It's me," he replied.

The door opened the whole way, and she turned around so Robin couldn't see her face.

"Raven, are you-" Robin stopped as she turned around. Tears were running down her face.

"Raven!" Robin ran over to Raven and put his arms on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said, sobbing. Robin pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Robin, I can't tell you."

"Yes you can, Raven. We have a bond, remember? You can tell me anything. I won't tell. I promise."

"Robin..." Raven whispered. She buried her head in his chest. "It's... it's Slade." Robin pulled back.

"What? How did he...?" Raven interrupted him.

"Trigon left him with powers. He contacted me when I was meditating. He said that-"

"Raven, it's okay. I'm here."

"No, Robin, you don't understand. He wants to kill us," she said, still sobbing.

"I won't let him do that."

"Robin..." He pulled her back into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes, thinking. Thinking about Slade. Thinking about his plan. And thinking how they would stop it.

"I won't let him do that..."


	3. Discoveries

Chapter 3 is up!

RobxRae. No flames, please.

* * *

The three Titans returned from the pizza parlour.

"I have never tried mustard on a pizza before! It was most delightful!" Starfire exclaimed with joy.

"No, Star, stop it! You're gonna make me puke!" Beast Boy yelled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Both of you stop it. I'd rather my pizza stayed down, too. And the way you're going, it's not going to..." Cyborg said right before he ran to the restroom.

"Umm, Star? Where's Robin and Raven?" Beast Boy said after seeing that niether of them were in the main room like they usually were.

"I do not know. I shall check Raven's room. Do you wish to check Robin's?"

"Sure. Why not?" he replied. He started towards the door.

"Shall we meet back here?"

"Yeah." The doors shut with a swish behind him.

Starfire flew up the stairs towards Raven's room. She knocked three times.

"Who is it?" Raven yelled.

"It is merely friend Starfire-"

"Go away!" Raven screamed.

"Raven, are you-"

"I said go away!"

"As you wish." She started walking back to the main room. "_I wonder what is wrong with friend Raven? She has never yelled at me with such hostility. Perhaps I should go back and see if she is okay?_" Starfire thought to herself. She turned around to make one last effort.

"Raven, I only wish to be sure that you are okay. You have never-" Starfire was interrupted as the door opened with a swish.

"Starfire. If I had wanted to talk to you, I would have talked to you two minutes ago when you started annoying me. I have a lot on my mind and no matter what you do, you can't help. Now please leave me alone." The door slammed in Starfire's face. Realizing she had lost, and she would not get any more out of Raven, she walked towards the main room with her head hanging low.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy stood in front of Robin's door. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened and a surprised Robin shrieked and fell backwards.

"Beast Boy, what the hell?" Robin said, angry and out of breath.

"Sorry!" Beast Boy said frantically, waving his hands in front of him, as if to say, "Robin, please don't kill me for that."

"What did you need, anyways? I'm kind of busy."

"Well, Star wanted me to check on you 'cause you weren't in the main room when we got home. Is everything okay?"

"No. It isn't. Slade is back, with a new plan. And I have to find out what it is."

Beast Boy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "No, he can't be! How do you even know that he's-"

"He contacted Raven while she was meditating."

"Why Raven? Trigon doesn't have anything to do with it, does he?"

"I don't think. I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I need to get back to work." Robin pressed a button on the wall and the door closed, leaving Beast Boy standing in the hallway, dumbfounded.

"When I see Slade, i'm gonna-"

"Friend Beast Boy! Have you discovered anything?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to meet in the main roo-"

"This cannot wait! I attempted to contact Raven, but she did not wish to share her thoughts with me, instead she told me to 'go away'. I fear that something is troubling her."

"There is. Robin said Slade is back. He talked to her when she was meditating."

"He must be stopped! We can not let this mad man damage the feelings of friend Raven!"

"I know, Star. Robin's working on it. We'll figure it out. And when we do, Slade will go down. Way down!"

"How can you be so su-" Starfire was interrupted by sirens going off in the tower. Robin ran out of his room.

"Trouble!"


	4. Destruction

I'm sorry i'm such a horrible updater -_-

RobxRae

No flames please

I promise i'll update more often *sits in corner and feels bad for abandoning this story*

I don't own TT. Enjoy

* * *

Raven's mind swarmed with emotions. She hated starting battles like this because she couldn't focus, therefore, she couldn't defend or protect herself like she normally would. She hated feeling like she constantly had to look over her shoulder for Slade. Or Trigon. Or anyone else who wished to harm her or Robin.

Robin. He was the light in her world of darkness. He always knew how to cheer her up, how to comfort her, how to protect her. She felt safe with him. At first she thought it was brotherly love, but now she wasn't so sure. She didn't feel the same with him as she did with the other Titans. But she forced her emotions back down, because they'd arrived at the crime.

Of course. Slade. She wasn't surprised and she hadn't expected anything less from the heartless son of a bitch. She hated him. Hated him for hurting her and the team, helping her father, terrorizing innocent people. He was the kind of person people shouldn't have to live with. If he was a person at all.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. She immediately dove in, having flew instead of riding in the T-Car with the rest of the team. She'd needed time to herself to think. She honestly didn't even trust herself to fight, but she had to. She wouldn't abandon her team just because of her psychotic imbalance of emotions. She shrieked as a beam of fire shot beside her head, singeing a piece of her hair off. Slade was going to pay for that. She lunged at him, aiming a high kick at his head, but he grabbed a hold of her foot with fiery hot hands and twisted it, causing it to emit a sickening crack. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground below him, desperately trying to keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. But instead she channeled her pain into anger, causing her eyes to glow red. She attemped to stand, but flew up instead so there wouldn't be any weight on her foot. She was sure it was broken.

"Rae, you okay?" Beast Boy yelled, dodging a fire beam.

"I'll be fine," she answered. She'd just have to use her healing powers later and she'd be good as new. But for the time being... she'd have to deal with it and help the team out as much as she could.

She used her powers to pick up a car sitting outside the museum Slade had robbed. Or attempted to rob, anyways. He hadn't made it through the front doors. As soon as the team arrived, all his attentions averted to them. She hurled the car at him with great force, hitting her target and watching Slade fly through the air before smashing into a light pole across the street. She could still smell her burned piece of hair. She'd have to grow it back too tonight. God she hated Slade.

She shook her head, trying to focus. Something wasn't right. She couldn't concentrate on the battle: her mind kept changing to other things, confusing her, and causing her not to notice Robin soaring through the air toward her, slamming into her and knocking her to the ground.

_What is he doing?_ She thought. Instead of getting up, he pulled his cape around both of them, shielding them from something unknown. That is, unknown until all hell broke loose.

_BANG!_ Raven and Robin could feel unbearable heat coming from somewhere. Something had exploded near them, but Robin's quick thinking had saved them. But what about the others?

"Robin! What about them?" Raven shrieked, no longer caring about composing herself. What if something had happened to them? They could be hurt!

"I don't know, Rae. I saw him plant the explosive and knew I had to do something."

"Do you think it's over?"

"I think. It's not as hot now." Robin slowly pulled his cape off them, checking to make sure they were safe and that no more explosives were going to go off.

"Okay, I think we're good," he reassured her. They both stood up; Raven with difficulty because of her foot; and looked around them. Raven gasped.

Destruction. Nothing in a twenty-foot radius was left intact, cars burst into flame, entrances to the museum and other homes and businesses scorched.

And there was no sign of any of the other three Titans. Robin and Raven were devastated. Were they really...gone?

Raven, who was desperately trying to keep hold of herself and not start another giant explosion with her emotions, walked away from Robin to look through the wreckage. How many lives had Slade taken? There had to have been people in those homes. And it wasn't like the museum was empty, either. Countless lives taken, and for what? For him to laugh and say, for the fun of it, "Hey, I killed some people today!" He made her sick.

"Raven, look out!" Robin screamed, extending a hand toward her as she tried to turn around, but Slade was faster. He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back into him and putting her in a chokehold. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it to Raven's throat.

Robin gasped in shock as he realized what it was.

One of his very own birdarangs. If Slade moved, he'd slit her throat. And that would be it. There would be no more Raven. She would be gone.

"Slade, put that down. I don't know how you got it but just let her go. You don't really want to kill her," Robin said, his already pale face turning white with fear. He couldn't kill Raven. He just couldn't.

"You don't really think murder phases me, Robin. How many lives have I taken today already? Twenty? Thirty? Maybe even the lives of your little friends. Maybe they didn't make it out, maybe they did. I'll never tell." Slade said. Robin knew he was grinning behind his mask.

"Take me instead. Don't hurt her," he offered. _Please_, he thought, _not Raven!_

"Oh, little bird, believe me. I intend to." Slade purred, pressing the blade slowly into her throat, causing a drop of blood to slide down her neck.

Raven had had enough.

"Azarath, metrion, ZINTHOS!" She screamed, letting loose a bolt of pure power. Slade let go of her and fell to the ground, dropping the blood covered birdarang. She ran towards Robin with open arms and threw them around his neck, embracing him in a tight hug. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't care. Robin drew circles in her back with gloved hands in an effort to comfort her. "Shh, shh it's okay," he whispered. How had he let this happen to them?

"I'm so sorry, Raven," Robin whispered. He tightened his grip on her, about to break, too. Who the hell cared if Robin cried? His parents were dead. His friends were dead. His closest friend had nearly been killed by the man he hated the most.

"I see you two are bonding. This just makes what i'm about to do even better," Slade said, standing up and pretending to brush non-existent dust off of himself. "You didn't really think that could keep me away, did you Raven?" Slade said before throwing a small ball with his S on it toward them. It landed at Robin's foot.

"See you birds soon," Slade said with a menacing cackle as Robin and Raven dropped to the ground in a deep, deep slumber, still holding onto each other as if that could help them escape from the madman and the terrors to come.


	5. Blind

Silence. Nothing moved in the circle of destruction. It seemed that nobody lived, that is, until a car toppled over revealing Beast Boy and Starfire, slightly burned but otherwise unharmed. They looked around, just as Robin and Raven had, to see the damage Slade had caused. It was then that they noticed that their robot friend was still missing.

"Cyborg?" Beast Boy yelled, desperation in his voice for his best friend. They thought all was lost until they heard a small moan from a nearby brick wall, charred from the explosion, but still standing. They both rushed over to see if their robotic friend was hurt.

"Friend Cyborg, are you injured?" Starfire inquired as they peered behind the wall. Cyborg answered with a hesitant thumbs up. He stood, fully intact and functional.

"Slade can't take me down that easy," he told them with a grin on his face, causing them to attack him in a bone crushing hug. A moment of silence followed.

"Wait, guys, where's Robin and Raven?" Beast Boy asked, his glee changing to worry.

"I saw Robin pull his cape on them. They should be fine. That cape's made of steel."

"Okay, we know they aren't dead, but where are they now?" Beast Boy asked. They all walked in different directions, investigating the area for clues or a trace of where they could be.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Y-you must see this!" Starfire said as she let out a sob. The boys rushed to her side and were both gripped with sorrow.

In Starfire's left hand was a blood covered birdarang. In her other was a ball with Slade's symbol on it.

* * *

Raven stirred from a dreamless sleep. She felt around for her blankets, but instead she felt something hard and cold. Concrete. She sat up quickly, unaware of her surroundings. Still groggy from her sleep, she tried to stand but couldn't. Her injured foot prevented her from doing so. _Shit_, she thought. Sitting back down and lowering her hand to her foot, she willed her hands to heal herself, but nothing came. No powers. Someone had to have injected her with something that surpressed her powers.

Slade.

Everything came back to her in a rush. The battle. Her foot. The explosion. _Robin._

_Robin! Where was he?_

She scanned the room for an exit with difficulty. Her eyes were still blurry from sleep. She remembered hugging Robin, and Slade throwing something at them, but then there was darkness. Her memory ended there.

Her eyes settled, seeing a door. A door! She could find Robin! She gripped the wall for support for her foot and stood slowly, making her way to the door. Waves of pain shot up her leg and into her spine but she didn't care. Now she was fueled by pure adrenaline.

She reached the door, slowly turning the doorknob so she didn't make a racket and alert Slade or anyone else she'd found a way out. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Was Slade really so stupid as to keep the door unlocked? Of course, it wasn't like she could hurt him with no powers or a broken foot, but still.

Still gripping the wall, she make her way down a long hallway lined with doors. Every handle she tried was locked. She edged her way down to the end of the corridor and found two double doors without a knob, you just pushed them open. But fearing it was a trap, she waited a minute to see if she could hear anything. But there was nothing. She slowly pushed the door open.

* * *

Robin heard a noise. Fearing it was Slade, he stood and readied himself to fight. Instead, he was faced with a still injured Raven.

"Robin!" She whispered. Both were ecstatic to see each other. He rushed over to help her; keeping an eye open for Slade; and let her into the dim lit room. There were no windows, no furniture, nothing. Just a cold concrete floor and black walls. One single light bulb hung from the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he reached her. She put an arm around his shoulders for support.

"I think. I'd heal myself but my powers are gone. Slade must have suppressed them with some kind of toxin. Do you have any weapons?"

"Nope. I checked my belt, but there's nothing. I can still fight hand to hand, but I guess you aren't so lucky." Just then the light went out, showering them in darkness. Slade knew they were there.

"Come out and fight you coward!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, Robin. I intend to," Slade's voice surrounded them from some sort of intercom. Gray fog started seeping into the room as Robin and Raven heard the door open. Niether of them could see anything; this was Slade's doing.

"Show yourself!" Robin yelled. He gently let go of Raven and walked her towards the wall so she'd be safe while he tried to find Slade in the haze. He sat her down, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "You'll be safe. I won't let him hurt you," before standing up and walking into the middle of the room.

"Let the fun begin," the masked madman chuckled as he located Robin. His mask had infrared vision so he could see the little birds when they were blind. They had no idea what he was planning. Just the way he liked it.

Robin turned in a circle, ready to react in a split second. So, when Slade did make his move, aiming a high kick at his head, Robin blocked it with his hand and aimed a punch at his mask. Slade blocked this and tried to spin and trip him, but failed when Robin easily dodged it and countered.

Raven stood up, ready to defend herself if needed. She heard occasional grunts from somewhere, meaning Robin and Slade had found each other and were fighting. But she had no idea who was winning. Minutes passed, soon turning into what seemed like hours. She began to grow weary, scared that Robin could get injured. Suddenly, the light bulb exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere.

_Did I do that?_ Raven thought to herself. She willed herself to fly, and surprisingly, it worked. _Slade must not have remembered to surpress my powers._ She settled back down against the wall and began to heal her foot. Within minutes, it was back to normal.

Meanwhile, Robin and Slade still fought. Both were tired and out of breath, but knowing that if they let up, they'd get hurt was enough to keep them going. Even though Robin was a skilled fighter, having being trained by Batman at a young age, Slade was still stronger. Every few blocks he would get a hard punch in, causing Robin's willpower to slowly deteriorate. Slade knew that Robin would slow down soon and he would be able to take him down. Robin aimed a hard punch at Slade's chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall and hit the ground. Robin took this opportunity to jump on top of Slade and hit him as hard as he could while he was down. Slade, having enough and deciding it was time to do something, pulled a bo-staff out of his belt and, grabbing it with two hands, pushed it to Robin's throat and flipped him over so that Slade was slowly choking the life out of the bird. Raven, noticing a change in what she was hearing, levitated herself up into the air to see what was going on. She willed the fog away with her hands, allowing her to see that Robin was being choked to death.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" she screamed, rising Slade up and slamming him against the wall. Hard. Robin started to cough, meaning he could breathe and would be alright. His throat was already beginning to bruise from where the staff had been held against his neck so tightly. Raven quickly flew over to him, relieved but scared at the same time. _She'd almost lost him!_ If she hadn't noticed, he would be dead.

"Thanks," Robin said, still a bit out of breath.

"No problem."

However, the birds were unaware that Slade was behind them. And he was ready to strike. He raised his bo-staff, and before they could realize what was happening, he'd hit them both in the head with it, causing them to lay unconscious in a heap on the floor.

_How adorable_, he thought. _They have no idea that they're going to die._


End file.
